Take a Stand
by FeistyDreams
Summary: Some guys in Chiyo's class decide to pick on her when Yuzuki isn't around, and she won't take it. Vignette.


**A/N**: This one was based off a post by Tumblr user _sassmasterkurapika_.

* * *

><p>Chiyo hummed happily to herself, setting her lunch down on her desk and pulling on the string to loosen the cute patterned bag around the box. She was alone for lunch that day, but she didn't mind too much. It would let her get a headstart on some of her assignments, so she would have more time to help Nozaki later on, if he needed her that day. Stopping when a few boys came over, she blinked up at them in confusion, never having spoken to them before. "Ah, can I help you with you something?"<p>

"That's a really cute lunch box you have there."

"Ah, thank y-."

"Have you had it since you were in grade school?"

"Wh-What?"

"Your hair, too. You know, those ribbons make you look six years old!"

She flushed at that, ducking her head and self-consciously covering her ribbons. She didn't know why these boys decided to pick on her, but it was easy enough to guess that they had waited for a time when Yuzuki wasn't around. Stiffening as she realized she looked like an easy target, she bit down on her lip, crying out and ducking away when one of them pulled at one of her ribbons.

Peeking up at them, she glanced around, getting more angry and scared at the same time when she realized no one wanted to get involved. Glancing at the door, she thought for a brief moment how that would be the time in one of Nozaki's stories where the hero would show up to save the heroine. No one was there, though, and she deflated.

"-and you're always trailing after that Nozaki. Do you think he can even see you way down there?"

"He's always spaced out anyways."

"And he's so weird!" They all laughed at that, not noticing as Chiyo stiffened angrily. "He's always taking pictures of things and writing in a notebook? What is he planning? It's just downright creepy!"

Gritting her teeth, she didn't even notice when Nozaki showed up in the doorway, or his serious expression as he took a determined step forward. She slammed her hands down on her desk and stood up so fast that the boys nearly fell back over themselves. "What is wrong with you idiots!? You're pathetic! Do your mothers know you pick on girls half your size to feel better about yourselves? For shame!"

"Huh? Wh-What do our mothers have to do with this?"

"Everything, once I tell them!"

"What!?"

"You heard me! Does it make you feel all big and tough to put down a little girl like me!? Did you think I was an easy target because of my size, and my ribbons!? If your mothers don't discipline you, I'll put you over my own knee and turn your bottoms so red you can't sit for a month!" She rolled up her sleeves as she shouted at them, taking a step forward and ignoring the confused muttering at her last threat. "Go sit in the corner and think about what you've done! When the lunch period is over, you better apologize to me, with explanations saying you know _exactly_ what you did wrong, and you had _better_ mean it!"

"Y-Yes ma'am! We're sorry! We're really sorry!" Confused and scared by how intimidating she had become, they quickly rushed off to do as she had said, sitting on the other side of the room from her and beginning to write out apology notes.

Huffing to catch her breath after shouting, she ground her teeth together when she heard someone approaching. "And you! Just standing there eavesdropping, this isn't a show-! N-N-N-No-Nozaki-kun!?" She turned quickly as she shouted, gaping up at him when she realized who stood there. Blushing furiously, she started bowing apologetically, "Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry!"

"Ah, it's alright, Sakura. Actually, I just happened in right before you started yelling at them."

"O-Oh, you, you saw that...?"

"It was quite impressive."

"You think so?" She looked shyly up at him through her bangs, her blush deepening at the proud smile he wore as he nodded. "St-Still, I'm sorry you saw me like that..."

"No, it's fine. Are you alright after that, though, Sakura? You looked scared. I was going to step in, until you started shouting at them."

She smiled happily at the thought that he would have come to her rescue, losing herself in a daydream for a few seconds before snapping back to reality when he set his wrist to her forehead. "Ah! I-I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm really fine! Thank you, Nozaki-kun!"

"Hm. Alright. I was coming by to ask if you wanted to eat lunch outside with me."

"Ah! Really?"

"Mm. It seems there was a spontaneous one-on-one tennis match called out over a dispute. I'd like to watch to get some ideas, and you always provide good insight."

She laughed a bit at the ridiculous situation, still happily blushing with the compliment that came after the truth of the invitation. "That sounds fun! Let's go!"


End file.
